memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deep Space 9/archive
Is there anything on the weapon-overhaul O'Brien performed? With the nice flashy trop launchers and multiple phasers? I'm looking forward to reading about that (wouldn't mind a picture or two either;-) -- Redge 19:39, 28 Jun 2004 (CEST) *Are we sure that DS9 made contact with the Kellerun and T'Lani? I thought they were simply dispatched there as an errand? (I thought they were Alpha Quadrant powers too) -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 17:59, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) ** As I recall from watching the episode yesterday on Spike, they were from the Alpha quadrant. There was some key line that heavily implied that they were, something along the lines of sending a subspace message to Starfleet Command while at T'Lani III. Since this was before the wormhole transmitter (placed in Season 3's "Destiny") was in service, the only way they could contact Starfleet was if they were in the same quadrant. --Alan del Beccio 18:44, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Would there be much point in stating when the station did not appear? "Past Tense, Part I" and "Past Tense, Part II" are the only ones I can think of. -- Tough Little Ship 18:40, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Weapon Info Where did the weapon info come from? It seems that there is no source that the tactical systems info came from. It never specifed the number of launchers or phaser banks in the show. But it did say 5000 warheads. Tobyk777 01:15, 18 Aug 2005 (UTC) Size A puzzlement: the DS9 Technical Manual states that this is one of the largest space facilities known. However, rewatching "11001001", it appears that Starbase 74 must dwarf DS9, considering that a hatch taking up only a small portion of 74's surface area was large enough to engulf the ''Enterprise''-D. ::We can assume this is just a goof on the part of the DS9TM because we have seen many starbases bigger than DS9. Jaz talk | novels 19:01, 10 February 2006 (UTC) It's stupid to have both a Terok Nor page and a Deep Space 9 page Let's merge 'em! 69.104.90.72 05:22, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :Or not. Terok Nor talks about the station under Cardassian rule, this article talks about it under Federation/Bajoran rule. They are practically different stations under the different ownerships. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:27, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :: I second Cobra's statement. In an DS9 Episode (can't remember what one) Dukat is talking with Captain Sisko and he (Dukat) mentions something along the lines of "..on what I'm sure you are calling Deep Space Nine again..." Also, Deep Space Nine (the station) refers to a Federation space station. Terok Nor refers to a Cardassian (affiliation) space station. While the station may be Cardassian in design and origin, the names distinguish who is in control of the station. Just my two slips. Mainphramephreak 08:07, 24 August 2006 (UTC) : I would have to say merge both into one article. Technically both, DS9 and Terok Nor are one and the same spacestation. Their names only refer to the people who controlled the station at a particular point in time. Afterall, the station was first called Terok Nor and after that DS9. If they would be different spacestations why mention Terok Nor in the history part of DS9? This article is about the station itself and what happened on it during its known lifetime, not about the people who were in charge of it at a particular time or who owned the station. -- Q 09:44, 24 August 2006 (UTC) :: I agree with Q, if uh...votes are being collected, that is. cap97 23:09, 14 September 2006 (UTC) I also want it to get merged for the same reason Q said. 18:51, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :: That thread-title leaves something to be desired, but, here's a "vote" of merge (per User:Q's reasoning). Makes sense. --Sasoriza 06:40, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :I have to vote no to merging the two articles, because I feel that, while both Deep Space 9 and Terok Nor are the same station in many respects, the Federation made some serious modifications to it when the Cardassians withdrew in 2369. The weapons array was completly overhauled to be able to combat the Dominion and the Klingons, it went from being an ore-processing facility to a station of commerse and repair. Furthermore, the history behind the two is very different - Terok Nor is associated with the Occupation of Bajor and brutality, while Deep Space Nine has a connotation of peace and rebuilding. Keep the two articles seperate is my vote. - Thot Prad, 17:33, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Message in Braille? Has anyone tried to decode the lights that appear on the outermost ring of the station, as shown during transitional shots? It looks a lot like Braille to me, and I wondered if someone might be trying to sneak in something clever to read. Which article "deep space nine/9" goes to When a person types in Deep Space Nine and clicks go, it really should redirect to the series, not the station itself.. I mean the series is named DS9.. that's a bigger topic :I'm making it a disambig. --Bp 08:38, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Station Layout (P.O.V.) Isn't the "Station Layout" section written in the wrong tense? Shouldn't it be "was" instead of "is", etc.? -Taduolus 21:20, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :As of currently, Deep Space 9 is believed to still be in operation, and thus the station layout is still true to the 'present' Trek period. Thus, the tense is correct ;) - Enzo Aquarius 21:46, 27 February 2007 (UTC) ::Except for the whole POV/tense discussion which suggests that we're looking back from far into the future, thus making it simpler to put everything into past tense for consistency. :) -- Sulfur 22:05, 27 February 2007 (UTC)